Don't Expect a Thank You
by Delilah's Garnet
Summary: A Maixmum Ride oneshot. My first oneshot, my second story altogether. It's pretty much a fight between Max and Fang.


_Author's Note: _

_My first Oneshot!_ _I really hope you like it_ :D

_I came up with the idea at 11 o'clock one night, and have been working on it for a few days_.

_This is about Max, who I am tired of being run over by Fang. In most fanfics, Fang is practically the leader of the flock - constantly making decisions and getting Max to go along with them. This is her becoming stronger, remembering who she is and what she was made for. _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

I don't think so.

Voicing opinions isn't hard for me.

Except sometimes with Fang,

Sometimes.

"I don't think so," I croaked.

Fang stood across from me. He wanted to leave for a few days. "Clear his mind", he said. When we both know he just wanted to get away from me. Me and my annoying self.

"May I ask _why?_" he shot back, sounding much more icy than I'd expected. I almost stepped back from the force of his words. He really wanted to get away from me, didn't he?

I shook my head and cleared my throat.

"Because I said so," I croaked again. This wasn't really working for me. Me being alone wasn't working for me. Fang being against me wasn't working for me.

His glare stabbed me in the heart. Every second ticking by dug it in deeper. The invisible knife, it was turning. The wound was becoming bigger, more likely to leave a scar. This scar would never go away, I realized. If it wasn't helped soon. Healed.

He was turning away. Leaving. I almost breathed a sigh of relief. But something was wrong. The knife was still there.

Fang was waiting. Waiting for me to say something. Leaving was a disguise. Turning around was an invitation to speak. He was challenging me.

A new surge of confidence broke swept through me. I needed to be strong. I'm Maximum Ride!

"Hey!" I shouted. He turned around a little too quickly, and I narrowed my eyes. I could almost see the smirk behind his blank mask. I made some sort of face I can only describe as cold, to show I knew he was waiting for me to speak. I knew he knew me well enough to know what it meant, too.

"Yes?" he said. He was still angry, I could tell. Steel still lined his voice. But I couldn't help feeling I was going to win anyway.

"You wanna know why you can't go?" It thought I heard him whisper "Certainly", but I might have imagined it.

"Because I need you!" The instant I said it, I regretted it. What kind of lame, mushy line was that? But a split second later, I realized that I meant it. I needed him. The whole flock did. We all needed each other.

Fang raised his eyebrows questioningly, but I held up a hand to stop him.

"I mean it." I said a little quieter. "We need you."

Fang opened his mouth again, so I closed my mouth into a sort of snarl. He shut his and listened.

"We need you," I repeated, sounding more confident with every word. "But that doesn't mean you're not stupid."

I took in a breath. Fang will _not _leave.

"You know what, Fang? You really are stupid. In fact, I don't think I've ever meat anyone stupider." I ignored the fact I used the word "stupider" and continued on. "Ari, Jeb? The whitecoats? They were _geniuses_ compared to you." Fang was the same. Emotionless. Well, good.

"You know why, Fang?" Silence. "Because I don't know how many times it's going to take to get it through your _thick skull_ that we _need you!_ Flyboy attack? We might be able to handle. Not if there's three hundred of them, though! But, you know, that doesn't even matter. I'd pick up the slack. What you don't seem to _get_ is that we don't just need you for fighting. Sure, you're silent ninety-five percent of the time, but that doesn't mean the _gaping hole_ that you leave isn't there! You don't say much, Fang, but the very fact you're there at all keeps everyone strong! Don't you get it? When you're gone, Angel's a little jumpier, Nudge is a little quieter, Iggy's a little testier. Fang."

I waited 'till he met my eyes.

"We need you."

At this, I saw his gaze soften. He was deciding whether he should fight or drop it. And guess what?

I wasn't going to give him that choice.

"Fang," I whispered again, "Please, don't forget your promise."

Fang opened his mouth a fraction, then closed it. He was barely recognizable with the traces of emotion in his face. His breaths were shallow, and he closed his eyes.

Opening his eyes quickly and lifting a finger, Fang seemed as though he were about to speak. But his hand dropped to his side, and he breathed out hard though his nose.

"Max," his unusually gruff voice came. A look of resignation crossed his sharp features. "Max, I won't leave you."

I blinked. Mission complete. Realizing how pathetic I probably looked, I tilted my chin up and turned on my heel.

"Well," I called behind me without turning around. "Then, good."

What, you didn't think I was going to _thank_ him, were you?

_

* * *

_

* * *

_So did you like it? I do, no matter how conceited that sounds. Even if its terrible, I still like it. I just kind of...do. :) Lol._

_Kay, it's 1:30 in the morning where I live, so goodnight, sleep tight, don't let the Erasers bite!_

_(haha)_

_Now go to bed._

_No, really._

_You shouldn't be down here, I told you to go to bed._

_XD_

_Garnet_


End file.
